Pyrocynical
Niall (born: ), better known online as Pyrocynical '''or just Pyro,' is a British YouTuber, and commentator, who was known to be an early adopter of the well known coloured border that sorrounds video clips shown during commentary videos. About Pyrocynical started his YouTube channel on July 27, 2013, originally chiefly MLG montage parodies (which he claims to be embarrassed about) were uploaded to the channel. On October 30, 2015, a video was released on Pyrocynical's channel titled "IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO," a commentary-styled video which was a noticable deviation from the montage parody content. From then on, only one other montage parody video was released on Pyro's channel titled "SHREK HAS SWAG 2." This was a commentary video, although the video had SHREK HAS SWAG 2, the actual montage parody was not the bulk of the video and the parody was short compared to his actual montage parodies. Pyro's content as of 2018 is a mix of trending topics, gaming videos, and commentary. Pyrocynical has also begun interacting with others more frequently in skits, the largest being a reddit video looking at Despacito memes. Pyro's emblematic trait is his ginger-brown (now bleached blonde) hair, which many have joked around saying he looks as if he were "a cute little lesbian". Pyro's commentary videos started off mostly having gameplay of first-person shooters in the background, notably a Steam game on "Counter-Strike: Global Offensive" and "Overwatch", although nowadays, he's completely scrapped that format and has replaced it with real-life footage of himself in his bedroom. An early exception of this is when his fans convinced him to put "Connect 4" gameplay in the background. Later videos display gameplay of "Garfield Kart" (advertised in the descriptions as "clinical depression"). Pyro claims he has compiled over 12 hours worth of Garfield Kart footage and 100 hours of total gameplay. As seen in a number of his videos, Pyrocynical's name is Niall Agnew. Evidence can be seen with various tweets, an image from his desktop showing his CV in a word document, and during a Drama Alert appearance where Leafy refers to him as "Niall". Prior to his face reveal, pictures of his face had been leaked from his private Facebook page by the host of DramaAlert, Keemstar, to Twitter. Although, Keemstar has claimed that he has never leaked information from Pyrocynical's private Facebook page and the picture that he has tweeted has already been leaked on Twitter and Google Images. However, Pyro uploaded to his public twitter a video of him brushing his teeth, which has since been deleted. On October 12, 2016, Pyrocynical unexpectedly uploaded a video of his face reveal, titled ''who i'm voting for president (face reveal), mocking the Casey Neistat controversy about the 2016 United States presidential election. He has included his appearance in many videos since the reveal, changing his video format. Pyrocynical also tends to drink out of a mason jar rather than a cup. When his fans brought this to his attention saying it was either weird or strange, Pyro ironically bought a cup and addressed that he had bought one. He does so in his video, Have you seen this YouTube ad?. Collaborations Niall has done a lot of collaborations and gameplay-related content with other fellow YouTubers such as NFKRZ (who made his old intro animation) and Bamanboi. He can also be seen with other YouTubers including most of the commentary genre such as Jameskii, squizxy, Vargskelethor, Memeulous, Trollzous, Dolan Dark, and Colossal Is Crazy . Niall has made several positive effects on other YouTubers such as LtCorbis when he promoted her channel, as well as BionicPIG when he promoted his music. Niall's old videos were frequently criticized for being a LeafyIsHere clone due to the great similarity of their content, despite the difference in their personalities. Niall responded by self-deprecating himself by making more of a resemblance to Leafy by using click-bait and Good Content. Despite all of the drama, Pyro and Leafy remained friends and appeared on Drama Alert with a playground insult match. However, a video later made by HeyWatchYourMouth, a friend of Pyrocynical's, later claimed that Leafy secretly hates Pyrocynical and believes he copied his style, though this is currently unconfirmed and both Pyro or Leafy have yet to respond to this. Just like others, Pyro has a negative view on Drama Alert, but still participated in the series. Niall also has a Lesbian GenderFluid Twin (character) named: Pyrozella, though hes never directly worked with 'it', 'it' is worthy to mention. Controversy Feud With Keemstar Both Keemstar and Pyrocynical have had bad blood since April 2016. On April 9, 2016, Niall made a video called “KEEMSTAR RANT,” in which he suggested that Keemstar should have verbally added a disclaimer on the Toby Turner rape controversy as they were just allegations, Keem didn't like the suggestion, and went to Twitter calling Niall out and leaking private pictures of him in Twitter videos, one of which Keemstar claims that "former friends of his (Pyro)" told him he was supposedly dating a 13 and later claimed 14 year old French girl. Keemstar also claimed he sucked Pyro off and claims that he goes to furry conventions, as well as supposedly asking a big YouTuber to come to the furry convention. The heated conversation went on until Keemstar decided to block Pyrocynical. On June 9, 2016, Niall uploaded a video called "My Experience With KEEMSTAR", stating all the things that Keemstar has done to hurt Pyro, such as saying he is a pedophile among other things. This brought much hate to DramaAlert and damaged the reputation of Keemstar. Trivia *Niall is in a "serious" long-term relationship with the Korean-Australian artist/animator Hyojin, known commonly online as squizxy. She is a college major known for her artist endeavors and has also been a Twitch Streamer for an extended period of time. *Despite never really doing much harm, Pyrocynical always somehow manages to get his Twitter account banned. He was once banned for threatening to grind a fellow YouTuber into Lard as a build up to a funny skit. *Pyro is well known for using "funny" props in his videos. These include Minecraft tools, a RoadHog mask, several hats including the Pyrocynical hat, and the list goes on. *His favorite Overwatch hero is RoadHog, with Ana being a close second. *His most fond memories of his "lonely" childhood was of playing the Spyro The Dragon. *A common joke that he and his fans often use is that his father is in prison. Other common jokes include, "So guys we did it," (a line from his 250k subscriber special) followed by a sentence detailing an event, calling himself a lesbian, replacing any word relating to killing or harming someone with "game end", and Despacito 2, where a person takes a clip or photo from Despacito and edits the audio or imagery. *He often called YouTuber Stomedy a "Malteser" back when he made content regarding him. *His real full name is unknown. For an extended period of time it was thought to be Niall Comas, but he has since debunked this. Gallery PyroOld.png|Pyrocynical's old YouTube Icon Pyrocynical Ushanka 2.png|Pyrocynical Ushanka This page was created on March 29, 2016 by Spirits of nature. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers